


Музыка, под которую смотрят на парней

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: AU, в котором Энни и Райнер подсматривают за Бертольдом.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 6





	Музыка, под которую смотрят на парней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Music To Watch Boys To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927181) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



В этом году было особенно жаркое лето, с рекордными температурами, повышенной влажностью и всем сопутствующим.

В траве стрекотали цикады, асфальт чуть ли не плавился на солнце, а Энни и Райнер отдыхали около бассейна с кристально чистой водой.

Они не знали, кто был владельцем этого места, но в закрытом обществе, частью которого они являлись, каждый мог им воспользоваться. Бассейн граничил с несколькими задними дворами, в нём было более чем достаточно шезлонгов и зонтиков для всех, и каждый мог использовать всё это по своему усмотрению.

Что и делали Энни и Райнер уже не в первый раз.

Они были светлокожими и светловолосыми, поэтому большую часть дня им приходилось оставаться под зонтиками, иначе оба обгорели бы до хрустящей корочки, впрочем, в такую жаркую погоду вряд ли кто-то хотел бы находиться под прямыми солнечными лучами.

За исключением, разве что, одного парня, кожа которого имела привлекательный бронзовый загар.

— Он, должно быть, из средиземноморских? — произнесла Энни, глядя на Бертольда поверх солнцезащитных очков в форме сердечек.

Райнер издал неопределённый звук, скорее означавший согласие, хотя его глаза были закрыты под собственными очками. От длительного нахождения под солнцем его клонило в сон.

— Он ведь не может так много находиться на солнце, если он не грек или кто-то типа того? Может быть, итальянец? Райнер, ты слушаешь? — Энни поправила очки и приняла сидячее положение.

Райнер издал похожий звук, но уже от того, что ему на грудь приземлился кубик льда из стакана Энни.

— Агх! — он резко сел. — Какого чёрта, Энни?

— Как ты можешь спать, когда он прямо перед тобой? — она кивнула в сторону Бертольда, который заканчивал убирать листья вокруг бассейна.

— Мы провели здесь весь день, Энни. Я устал. И перегрелся. И вообще голоден.

— А что насчёт жажды? — спросила она, приподняв бровь и сделав глоток лимонада.

— Ха-ха, — саркастично отозвался Райнер, переворачиваясь на шезлонге так, чтобы Энни увидела его голую спину и плечи, — мне хватает твоего повышенного либидо, чтобы пресытиться… или как там называют способ справиться с жаждой?

— Утоление?

— Точно. Мою жажду ты более чем утоляешь.

— Да ладно тебе, ты разве не хочешь узнать, как он выглядит голым? Каков он в постели? — взгляд Энни снова устремился к Бертольду.

— Мы и так видим его полуголым практически каждый день.

— Ты совсем не умеешь развлекаться, когда устаёшь. Может, тебе стоит вернуться внутрь и предоставить всю работу мне?

— Работу? Ты имеешь в виду сидеть здесь, пить лимонад и просто пялиться, ничего не говоря и не делая?

Энни скривилась и уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но её опередили.

— Извините за беспокойство, но могу я одолжить ваши солнцезащитные очки?

Оба одновременно повернулись и увидели стоявшего перед ними Бертольда в крохотных обтягивающих плавках.

— Просто от яркого света у меня начинает болеть голова, а свои очки я забыл дома. Когда вы будете уходить, я всё верну, — его широкая улыбка была такой же ослепительной, как солнечный свет, о котором он говорил.

— Конечно, — мгновенно отреагировала Энни, снимая солнцезащитные очки и передавая их, — мы всё равно в тени. Можешь пользоваться хоть до конца дня. Мы вернёмся завтра.

Бертольд улыбнулся ещё шире и аккуратно взял очки из её маленькой ладони.

— Тогда до завтра, — надев очки в форме сердечек, он вернулся к работе.

Энни и Райнер ещё некоторое время смотрели ему вслед.

— Я влюбилась, — пробормотала Энни.

— Он определённо европеец, — произнёс Райнер, не сводя глаз с его плавок.


End file.
